The present invention relates generally to lighting devices, and more particularly to automotive light units, and especially to automotive trailer light units. Conventional aftermarket or replacement automotive trailer light units are provided in pairs. Each member of the pair includes a housing with a main stop/tail/turn (STT) lens and associated lighting circuitry. The main STT light includes at least one source of illumination, such as a bulb, LED or the like. Also provided on the housing is a side marker lens, which when the light unit is attached to the trailer or vehicle, will be placed on one of the right and left sides for providing side illumination. The side marker light in some cases shares a source of illumination with the STT lighting circuitry. Since the side marker light is intended to illuminate the respective side of the vehicle, in conventional trailer light unit assemblies, there is a specified right and left light unit in each pair. In addition, one light unit in the pair typically is provided with a license plate light, associated lens and circuitry. In many cases, the left side light unit is provided with the downward-directed license plate light.
Manufacturers of conventional trailer light units have traditionally produced specific right and left side light units, forcing them to be sold in pairs. For those customers who desire only one light unit, retailers have been reluctant to provide separate inventories of left and right trailer light units due to stocking, store space and inventory problems. As a result, many retailers only stock replacement pairs of trailer light units, forcing customers to purchase a pair of light units even when only one side unit needs replacement.
Recognizing the problem manufacturers have in being forced to create separate right and left replacement trailer light units, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,065 discloses a replacement trailer light unit including a base housing, a light bulb assembly mountable in the housing, a main lens, and a supplemental side marker lens that is mountable within the housing on either the right or left side, depending on which side the manufacturer intends to manufacture, a right or left side light unit. In addition, a core light assembly includes a main bulb for illuminating the STT light, and an auxiliary bulb for illuminating the side marker light. The housing is configured so that the light assembly is reversible, enabling the manufacturer to selectively place the side marker light on either the left or the right side. Similarly, the auxiliary lens is placed by the manufacturer on the designated right or left side of the main lens during assembly. However, this light unit requires the manufacturer to determine prior to assembly which side, right or left the subject light will be used.
Accordingly, there is a need for a replacement or aftermarket automotive trailer light unit that is more suitable for right or left side use.